


Hold me close inside your arms tonight

by yuna_sama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: English is not my mother language, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, OS, Oneshot, it just came to my mind, niam is my otp, so is larry, title from take that song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuna_sama/pseuds/yuna_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where have you been with your thoughts babe?” He chuckled slightly and ran a hand over my still hot cheek. <em>Babe.</em></p><p>“With you…and me…” I whispered and I looked at my hands. “With us.”</p><p> </p><p>[or the one where Niall thinks Liam doesn't love him anymore]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me close inside your arms tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> So this is my first ever fanfic I wrote in english and you have to know that it isn't my mother language.
> 
> I freaking love Niam so I decided to write a little one shot about them. :)
> 
> If you find any mistakes feel free to contact me, I won't bite (I'm still in a learning progress so corrections would be amazing!)
> 
> This is all fiction and it contains boyxboy action so if you aren't comfortable with this don't read it.  
> I don't own One Direction or Nick Grimshaw, the only person that came from me is Liam's girlfriend.
> 
> This also contains side Larry and Zerrie but only mentioned and it takes place in the year 2015 after their Where We Are Tour.
> 
> Have fun! :) x

_What do you do when the love of your life suddenly stops doing these little_ _things?_

_These little things which always brighten up your day._

_These little things which mean so much to you._

_These little things which convinced you that he loved you._

_These little things which he only did for you._

_What if he doesn’t do them for you anymore?_

_What if he starts to do them for someone new._

_For someone you can’t stand at all._

_For someone who tried to rip the two of you apart._

_For someone who you know was in love with him as well._

_For a girl._

It was 7am when something ripped me out of my sleep. Still sleep drunken I reached with one hand out of the warm bed and grasped my mobile. With a look on the caller ID I groaned and accepted the call.

“It’s 9 in the morning you better have a good fucking reason to wake me up at such a horrible time.” My voice sounded thick with sleep and raspy.

“A good morning to you too Niall” I heard the cherish voice of Louis ring in my ears. “I just wanted to remind you that we’ll be on Radio 1 in two hours and we’ll pick you up in a half.”

“Shit”, I mumbled and sat up. “Totally forgot. Why didn’t you call earlier?” I asked while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

“Well I tried and so did the others boys but we all know you sleep like a rock so…”

“Oh oops? I’ll be ready.”

“Better be Paul just came and isn’t amused at all to hear that you didn’t swung your ass out of bed already.” The Doncaster boy laughed and I could hear our tour manager say something in the background. By the time I stood up and went to the bathroom.

“See ya Tommo.” With that I hung up and hopped into the shower.

I saw that the boys tried to call me. Well not all of the boys though. Why didn’t _he_ tried to call me?

After a quick shower I went to my bedroom and throw on some Calvin shorts, black skinny jeans and a red polo. Then I went to see what I could have for breakfast and just ate some left overs of the surprise breakfast which Harry made me yesterday.

Just as I was done the doorbell rang. I slipped in my white converse and opened to door and quickly made my way to the SUV together with Paul. He opened the back door and I was greeted by my fellow band mates.

“Hey guys”, I smiled and sat myself on the only free seat between the window and Louis. _He_ sat beside Zayn at the window. I gave him a small smile and he returned it.  
“Stop being so stupid Niall. Maybe he has a good reason why he didn’t called you too this morning”, I thought to myself and looked out of the window.

The ride to Radio 1 didn’t take long and an hour later we sat in a small room, waiting for our cue to come and chat with Nick.  
After Lou made sure my hair was put in a perfect quiff and after a lot of hairspray I looked though the room. When my eyes finally found _him_ I quickly made my way over to him.

He looked so stunning as always. He wore a tight black t-shirt which showed his muscles perfectly and grey skinny jeans with a pair of red and white sneakers. His hair was perfectly styled and one can tell he didn’t shave for a week. I loved it; it made him look incredibly sexy.

I finally sat next to him and he looked up. His warm brown eyes lingered on me and his lips curled up in a smile.

“Hi”, he said and leaned forwards to give me a little kiss on the lips. I smiled and kissed back. “Hi”, I whispered and ran my hand over his three-day beard which always tickled me while doing…stuff.

“I missed you.” By heart nearly skipped a beat by his words and a small blush creped on my cheeks. “I missed you too.”

See, the things is that we just had finished our stadium tour and Management gave us two months before they wanted us to go to public again. Of course I’ve went to Ireland to see my family but this also meant I hadn’t seen my boyfriend for long two months.

Firstly because we both wanted to spend time with our families but secondly because Management set up this stupid holiday with his stupid ‘girlfriend’.

We’ve been dating since the end of 2012 but Management didn’t want us to come out. Of course not, they only want their money and if it would come out that 2 out of 5 members of the world’s most popular boyband ‘One Direction’ are gay, hell there would be a shitstorm. Although I know that there would be many girls and boys out there shipping us already.

But back to the topic. They made him and _her_ go to the Bahamas on a lovely holiday and made sure paparazzi always were near them shooting photos so no one could get this idea of him dating someone else, a _boy._

To say I hated this was an understatement.

Nearly every day I saw pictures of them on my timeline. How they had fun, how they laughed and hugged, how they shared kisses but the worst was: _he_ looked in love.  
And not because he had to pretend to love her, no, like he really fell for her.

I have to know ‘cause this is the exact look he gave me every time he said he loves me.

“Niall?” His voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I only nodded.

“Where have you been with your thoughts babe?” He chuckled slightly and ran a hand over my still hot cheek. _Babe._

“With you…and me…” I whispered and I looked at my hands. “With us.”

“What is with us?” he asked and pulled me on his lap. I raised my head again and he looked at me confused. I almost awed at this sight but then sighed and shook my head.

“C’mon babe you can tell me. What’s on your mind that makes you like this?” I bit my lip and just opened my mouth to responds as Zayn came up behind us.

“I hate to destroy your cute Niam moment but we are up.”

I nodded and quickly stood up and followed Louis and Harry to the studio. I sat myself in one of the seats as a voice whispered in my ear “We talk about this later, you come with me to my place”. I got goose bumps all over my body by his deep voice and I could only nod.

The interview went well, Nick mainly asked the standard questions Management wanted him to ask so it was no surprise when he asked us who is single and who is taken.

“Well I am still single and so is Niall”, Harry said and I only nodded.

“I am single too”, Louis suddenly announced and I looked at him kind of shocked? The other boys sat there not less surprised at me and Nick whistled.

“What made you break up with Eleanor Louis?”

“It just didn’t work anymore but we are still friends.” He confirmed and gave Harry a quick smile. Does that mean that they were finally allowed to…?

“And you Zayn?”

“Perrie and I are going strong and we spend the last two months together with the family. It was good seeing her again.” Nick nodded and then looked at Liam.

“We saw some pictures of you and your girlfriend on the Bahamas Liam. Hot vacations aye?” He winked and laughed and Liam laughed a bit too.

“Yeah me and Sarah had a great time you know it’s hard to see your girl when you’re on tour and I think we all needed this two months.”

I know he had to say this but it still hurt. I hurt so damn much because it didn’t sound like they _made_ him say it. It sounded like he _wanted_ to say it, like he really _meant_ it. He gave me brief glance as if he wanted to see how I reacted but I quickly turned my head and stared at the microphone in front of me.

The rest of the interview I only said something when I directly was being asked and was the first one to stand up and leave the studio. I passed Paul and took two steps at a time downstairs when I heard footsteps behind me, following me.

“Niall, wait!” A hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me back, making me stop. I looked at the ground and I was close to tears. Why? I have no idea.

“Hey…Niall?” He slowly caressed my cheek and I just shook my head.

“C’mon please talk to me babe.”

Again, I shook my head and I heard him sigh.

“Okay…you come with me to my place? And we can talk there?”

I nodded slightly and he slowly took my hand in his large one. Finally I looked up to him and saw him smiling. It was an honest smile. And maybe everything could be just me being paranoid, that he still loves me like he did the last two years.

-

I sat on his couch in his apartment, curled up in a blanket. It was already noon and I actually decided to stay over. We hadn’t talked about _it_ though.

I looked up when I saw Liam come in with two mugs with tea. He gave me one and sat beside me, I instantly places my legs over his lap. He smiled and put a hand on my knee.

“Will you tell me now what wrong is Niall?” he asked and I bit my lip.

How should I tell him that I thought he may fall in love with his ‘girlfriend’? With this model, Sarah, with her long legs and her long dyed blond hair, just like mine? With her blue eyes and this stupid grin she gave me, every time Liam didn’t looked. I know she hated me because I actually am with Liam and she is just a ‘beard’, but this was mutual.

I took a deep breath.

“Do you still love me?” My voice came out quieter than I thought.

Liam looked at me shocked and shook his head.

“Babe, why would you think something like that? Of course I still love you, who gave you such a silly thought?” He gently rubbed small circles on my knee and I started to relax. I took a sip out of my cup and then placed in on the coffee table.

“I…I just thought that…that you got so close to Sarah although…she is just a cover up and…and when I saw the pictures of your holidays I…I felt so jealous because she was there with you and…and I was in Ireland with me family and…and you look so _happy_ and you didn’t called me although you surely had the time and…and the thought of her touching you in public like I want to touch you just frustrated me and…and I missed you so much and now you are here again and…and you said these things so easily at the interview like gosh I actually believed she was your one and only and it hurt so much and I don’t wanna lose you to her because I _know_ she wants you and…and…” By now I was a crying mess and sobs escaped my lips.

“Oh god shh baby no.” A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me and I was being pulled to Liam’s chest.

“I would never leave you for her, never. You are my one and only love, Niall and maybe I looked at her like you said but that doesn’t mean anything. I just missed you so much and I wanted to call you but…I don’t know why I didn’t do it but babe I’m so sorry that I gave you the thoughts I could leave you. I promise that I will never leave you, you mean too much to me Niall.” He whispered and pressed a kiss to my forehead and then gently rested my head on his muscular chest.

“I am sorry I doubted it” I whimpered and inhaled his scent. I just loved how I felt save in his arms. Save and home.

“You don’t have to be I gave you some reasons to do so” He murmured and stroked my hair. I sighed and nuzzled myself more into his embrace.

“I love you.” I smiled and then looked up to him. He slowly dipped his head.

“I love you too.” I breathed and the next second I felt a soft pair of lips against mine.

We completed one other perfectly and the first slow movement turned into a heated kiss which we both enjoyed and I made myself more comfortable in his lap. My hands found their way in his hair and Liam’s hand simply rested on my hips.

After some time we broke the kiss and I took a deep breath.

“Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.” I nodded and he stood up with me in his arms and carried me to his bedroom.

-

The next morning I woke up with soft snores coming from behind me and something tickling my neck. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

Last night has been amazing and I smiled when my lover moved and tightened the grip around my waist. I gently let my fingers run over his arm and closed my eyes again.

“Morning” I finally heard his deep husky morning voice say which send goose bumps all over my body.

“Morning” I whispered and slightly turned my head.

“You have to shave again your beard is tickling.” He let out a deep laugh and softly kissed my forehead.

“I thought you love my beard.”

“Not when it tickles too much.” I pouted and turned in his arms to face him.

“Mhh okay whatever you want babe.” I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

“Let’s shower and then do nothing how does this sound?” He asked and let his fingers run over bum.

“Okay Mr. Can’t-keep-my-hands-away.” I grinned and stood up, stretching a bit and whimpered a bit as a stinging pain went through my spine. Liam just laughed and stood up as well and carried me to the bathroom.

Everything would be normal again.

I just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite proud that I actually wrote this haha.
> 
> I would really appreciate some feeback and suggestions for improvement.
> 
> Lots of love  
> Jane x


End file.
